Natural Love
by TheMuffinShinigami
Summary: Soul and Maka are stranded on a tropical island when they were only children. As the two grow they must deal with all the awkward moments and new sensations without any help. Stranded AU. Warning Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Natural****Love **

**By** TheMuffinShinigami

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater or any characters that appear in this story. Thank you.**

* * *

The deck of the two mast ship was almost scorching hot under the light of the noon sun. Most of the passengers and crew were below deck eating, drinking, and having a jolly time, but that didn't mean the main deck was completely void of life.

Two small children, no older than eight, ran around the masts chasing each other. The slightly older boy ran in circles around the main mast while the little girl chased him. She had just been innocently reading her picture book when the rude monster snatched it out of her hands. She was almost finished with it too.

The boy led the girl in circles with her book held high over his head. His boisterous laughter could probably be heard all the way in China. He ran and skipped and jumped, slowing down just enough for the girl to catch up before sprinting off again. He could see she was tiring when he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Come on bookworm! You want your book back don't you?" The little girl had given up and collapsed on the deck.

"Why do you have to be so mean Soul?" She wheezed, out of breath.

"'Cuz it's fun. You're easy to tease Maka." Soul walked over to Maka and held out his hand. Maka gratefully and Soul pulled her up. As soon as she was standing, Maka made a swipe at her book still clutched in Soul's hand. Soul must not have been holding it tightly, for when he tried to jerk his hand away he accidentally sent the picture book over the edge. Maka glared at Soul and all he could offer was a small shrug.

Just as Maka was about to scold Soul for his bad behavior loud shouts could be heard from below deck. "Fire! Fire!" Came the voices. The door leading to the stairs burst open and out poured crew members and a thick black smoke.

Maka's father was one of the first to emerge and sprinted strait towards the children. He lifted both Soul and Maka into his arms and placed them into one of the lifeboats that adorned the side of the two mast ship.

"Papa! Where's Mama!" Maka shouted "I'm gonna go get her! Soul you watch my baby girl!" With the last words Spirt Albarn plunged head first into the dark clouds of smoke. Soul's arms instant.y wrapped around the trembling Maka.

The flames started to spread onto the main deck. The red and orange heat consumed everything in its path. Maka was screaming for her Mama and Papa, but Soul kept his hold on her tight in case she decided to abandon ship.

The lifeboat jerked to one side. Soul looked up, the thick roped that kept the small boat suspended were being burned through. Soul hugged Maka to his chest. The boat suddenly dropped into the choppy sea below them.

Maka cried and Soul tried to paddle the lifeboat as far away from the larger ship so that the flames wouldn't consume their small boat too. The tide dragged the dingy out farther than Soul expected and soon the burning two mast ship was just a dot on the horizon.

Maka a exhausted herself with her crying and screaming. She was quietly sleeping on the side of the boat. Soul paddled long into the night before sleep over took him too.

When the two children awoke they found their boat was still drifting aimlessly. Soul and Maka snacked on the melted candy that had stuck itself on the inside of Soul's coat pocket. They sat and drifted for hours until Maka suddenly stood up and rocked the boat dangerously.

"Land!"

Soul turned around and there not to far away was the landform that would save them. Soul paddled furiously while Maka tried to contain her joy.

"This looks like a good place to stay for awhile." Soul smiled. He could see a sandy beach and plenty of fruit on trees and he could hear the distant sound of falling water.

When the lifeboat reached the island, the two children jumped out and collapsed upon the sand. They climbed trees to collect bananas and stuffed their grumbling tummies. When they walked along the shore they found trunks that washed up filled with some old clothes, books, and other nick knacks.

Maka had read tons of survival books in her eight years so knew how to start a fire and which plants were edible. Soul's older brother had thought him how to catch fish and tie knots. They could make it far on their own.

And with that final thought Soul and Maka smiled, took each others hand and went off to find a perfect place to build a shelter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natural Love**

**By **TheMuffinShinigami

The spear glided through the water and imbedded itself in a fish, right under the eye. A hand grabbed it out of the water and tossed it onto the beach to dry out along with the other carcasses of its kind.

Soul stretched, he had been hunched over spearing fish all morning, his back popping. He walked back to shore careful to avoid any crabs or sharp shells. Soul collected his catch and strung a string through the gills of fife fish. He slung the school of fish over his bare back.

He walked along the beach back to his shelter. It had started as a flimsy one room hut, but over the years he and Maka had expanded it. They were almost finished with a second floor.

Speaking of, Soul's companion was swinging around the trees picking bananas and plucking other tropical fruits from their branches. Soul stared up at her and admired the way she gracefully swung from limb to limb.

"Catch me!"

Automatically Soul's arms flew forward to catch the petite girl who fell from the trees. She landed safely in his strong arms. Soul gently set Maka down and she collected the fallen fruit. When the fruit was secure in Maka's arms Soul lightly smacked her with his fish, making her drop her bounty again.

Maka lunged at Soul, but he was too quick for her and took off down the beach. They ran and chased and laughed for hours.

Maka and Soul were not the chubby children they once were. Soul had grown into a strong young man, the sun had bleached his blonde hair a ghostly white and given him a dark tan. Maka was now a beautiful young woman whose clover color eyes made up for her dull hair.

The two raced to their island home as the sun set. Maka pulled the square trunk that they had found on their first day into the center of the hut and set it up as a dinning room table. Soul started to gut and cook the fish. Maka and Soul ate together sharing their days adventures.

Soul described the whole pod of dolphins in the lagoon and Maka relived the thrilling experience of climbing a tree so tall she could see the whole island.

Their never was a happier, simpler couple.

After the two cleaned and pushed the trunk into its proper placement again, they ascended the ladder leading to the newly constructed loft. They had placed all types of soft blankets down to make a bed with a mesh-like cloth hanging over it to keep the insects from having a feast on their blood.

Soul pushed back the curtain back and when Maka and himself were comfortable, he wrapped it around them again. Soul snuggled down into the padding, but when he reached his arm out he only felt Maka's legs.

"You're such a bookworm."

Maka had made a pile of covers to lean against as she read a book. Maka didn't even glance at Soul.

"Come on. I can't sleep until you're asleep."

Nope, not even a glare was sent in Soul's direction. Soul huffed. Well, desperate times call for disparate measures, and Soul was disparate for some rest. Soul rose to his knees plucked the book that was so easily stealing Maka's attention and threw it over his shoulder, much like he did when they were children. Ignoring Maka's protest, Soul warped his arms around Maka's petite waist and rolled them over in the make shift bed.

"See isn't this much better." Soul mumbled, his face nearly smushed in his companion's belly. Maka sighed defeatedly and scooted down some more. She absentmindedly ran her hand through her already snoring friend's hair as sleep slowly overtook her as well.

There never was a happier, simpler life. But, alas all children grow up sooner or later.


End file.
